Jaloux de qui ?
by Timaru30
Summary: L'équipage naviguait tranquillement en mer quand soudainement, un navire, loin d'être inconnu, apparut à l'horizon. L'équipage des pirates Kujas. Luffy, voulant revoir Hancock, décide de venir à leur rencontre. Au plus grand malheur de Sanji qui commence à se poser des questions.
1. Chapitre 1

Malgré un ciel partiellement nuageux, la chaleur régnait. Et c'est sur le Thousand Sunny que ça se faisait le plus ressentir. Nami, Robin et Sanji buvaient un thé glacé sur le pont pendant que Zoro dormait non loin de là. Chopper, Usopp et Brook se régalaient de glace à la barbe à papa, même si le dernier cité ne possédait pas vraiment d'estomac. Franky, lui, vérifiait une énième fois l'état de son bateau en buvant du Cola.

Et finalement, Luffy, le capitaine, assis sur la proue à tête de lion, impatient de voir la prochaine île arriver, signe d'aventures. Alors il regardait, au loin, espérant voir un bout de terre. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, ce bout de terre fut vite remplacé par un bateau. Ni une, ni deux, il prévient ses nakamas d'un bateau approchant et d'un potentiel danger. Ils accoururent tous en direction de l'avant pour apercevoir le navire, espérant qu'il soit rempli de saké ou friandises pour certains et d'or et d'argent pour d'autres. Mais quelle ne fut pas leur surprise en apercevant deux immenses serpents à l'étrave ! Luffy, ayant compris de qui il s'agissait, se mit à hurler en brandissant ses mains en l'air :

-OI ! Hancock !

-Tu les connais Luffy ? demanda Nami

-Ouais ! J'étais avec elles pendant les deux ans ! Shishishi !

-Quoi ? Avec elles ? Comment ça « avec elles » ?! interrogeait Sanji en repensant à ses affreuses deux années

-Bah oui avec Hancock et son équipage coup de jarre.

-Mmh... les Kujas... fit Robin

-Tu sais de quoi il parle Robin ? dit Usopp

-Oui. Les Kujas sont un peuple de femmes guerrières habitant une île nommée Amazone Lily.

D'après certaines rumeurs, leur impératrice Hancock serait la plus belle femme du monde.

-La plus belle femme du monde ! s'exclamait l'équipage

-La plus belle femme du monde !? Tu étais avec la plus belle femme du monde pendant deux ans !? cria Sanji, « légèrement » énervé en secouant Luffy dans tout les sens

-Je me demande à quoi elle ressemble... dit Usopp en réfléchissant

-J'espère qu'elle me laissera voir sa culotte ! Yohohohoho !

-Si c'est l'amie de Luffy, c'est la notre aussi. Je suis sûr qu'elle est SUPER cool ! dit Franky tout en prenant la pose, vite suivit d'Usopp et de Chopper

-En Cloque est vraiment sympas. Shishishi ! rétorqua un Luffy déformé tout couvert de bosses et de bleus

-En cloque ?! s'enflamma un Sanji à quatre pattes qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps

Nami soupira en s'approchant de Sanji pour le remettre en place à sa manière, qui faut avouer, était très efficace

-Viens Luffy. s'exclama le petit raton lav- le petit renne pour essayer d'enlever les dégâts causés pas un Sanji plutôt colérique

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout l'équipage était réuni. Entre temps, Sanji s'était fait beau et Luffy avait retrouvé son visage d'avant. A l'horizon, on apercevait toujours le navire de la sublime impératrice approcher de plus en plus. Apparemment, elles devaient avoir reconnu le bateau de Luffy car il se trouvait être sur leur trajectoire. Les chapeaux de paille étaient plutôt impatient et se demandaient surtout à quoi pouvait bien ressembler l'impératrice Boa Hancock. Les bateaux continuaient de se rapprocher mais sans danger de percussion heureusement. Luffy était le seul à sourire tandis que les autres membres appréhendaient un peu cette rencontre. Les bateaux avançaient et sont maintenant l'un en face de l'autre. Les nakamas de Luffy regardaient le navire qui leurs faisait face en espérant apercevoir cette quasi déesse. Leur attente ne fut pas longue car l'impératrice se montra d'elle même dans toute sa grandeur, le tête légèrement penché en arrière et l'air sérieux. Cet aspect s'enleva vite de lui-même quand elle aperçut Luffy. Alors, ses joues se rosirent et sa voix devint mielleuse :

-Lufyyyy ! s'écria-t-elle toute contente

-Oi Hancock ! lui répond le capitaine

 _Il a dit mon nom correctement !_ pensa Hancock surexcitée

Pendant ce temps, l'équipage était abasourdi. Là, devant eux, se tenait la grande impératrice Boa Hancock qui discutait joyeusement avec leur capitaine souriant. Elle n'avait pas volé sa réputation ; de longs cheveux noirs parfaitement lisses qui encadraient son doux visage, des yeux bleus foncés qui pouvaient manipulaient n'importe qui, une silhouette fine, de longues jambes...

Mais d'ailleurs, pourquoi Sanji ne saigne-t-il pas du nez ? En parlant de lui, il était là à observer son capitaine qui discutait tranquillement avec la princesse serpent. Ils avaient l'air assez proche en tout cas. Sanji se dit aussi qu'elle avait l'air stupide à lui faire des yeux doux pareilles. Et puis, pourquoi elle l'appelait « Luffy chéri » ? Elle n'avait qu'à le prendre dans ses bras tant qu'on y est ! Oups... Luffy lui a demandé si elle et son équipage voulaient venir et elle ne se fit pas prier. Elle le prend évidemment dans ses bras sous le regard noir de Sanji qui préférait aller fumer une cigarette autre part. Le reste de l'équipage ne le remarqua même pas, préférant discuter joyeusement avec ces guerrières qui n'étaient pas très nombreuses d'ailleurs. Voulant bien les accueillir, Luffy demanda, en criant :

-Sanji ! Tu nous prépares un truc steuplait !

C'était un ordre plus qu'habituel pour Sanji. Mais cette fois-ci, il cuisinerait sans réel envie mais plutôt avec de l'amertume. Cuisiner pour cette femme qui prenait Luffy pour un jouet ! Elle ne l'avait pas enlacé, elle l'avait étouffé ! Elle aurait commis un crime, pas une embrassade si elle avait continué !

Prenant une dernière bouffée de fumée, il lança sa cigarette directe dans la mer en appréciant la fraîcheur de l'air. Il décida donc de se mettre à son travail, ne voulant pas faire attendre son capitaine. Mais avant de s'y mettre, le blond décida de jeter un coup d'œil à l'assemblée qui se tenait devant lui. Il chercha du regard son capitaine et le trouva facilement ; entouré de femme guerrières dont la princesse serpent faisait évidemment partie. Elle était totalement collée à lui. Sanji soupira, le plaignant presque et se mit aux fourneaux. Vu le temps franchement caniculaire, il avait opté pour des glaces aux fruits, laissant donc le choix au nombreux invités du goût qu'ils voudraient. Quelques temps plus tard, le cuistot arriva avec de multiples glaces aux goûts multiples. Il les posa sur une table et les gens venaient et revenaient à leur guise. Après sa tâche finalement achevée, notre blond avait décidé de ne pas se mêler au monde, voyant que les groupes était déjà formés et préféra donc fumer, encore, tranquillement. Pendant ce temps, l'équipage festoyait, conversait et s'amusait. Brook faisait chanter son violon ; il était aux anges, de magnifiques jeunes femmes l'entouraient. Malgré cette situation, il s'était retint de ne pas leur demander la couleur de leur culotte.

Usopp, lui, raconta ses « exploits » incroyables, comme par exemple la fois où il avait sauvé un orphelinat de l'attaque de lions mangeurs d'hommes. Chopper écoutait aussi ses « exploits » avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Franky discutailler en plaçant quelques « super » de temps en temps, Nami parlait de manière enjouée avec Margaret du monde et des terres qu'elle rêvait d'explorer, Robin, qui avait eu la chance de trouver une fan d'histoire, se trouvait en plein débat et Zoro, qui, étonnement, discutait avec une adoratrice de saké. Tout le monde avait l'air de s'amuser. Enfin presque tout le monde. Luffy, en pleine conversation, eu une intuition. Il regarda tout autour de lui et s'aperçut qu'un membre manquait à l'appel. Il restait encore des glaces, donc Sanji n'était pas en train de cuisiner. Curieux, il décida de le chercher et partit après un « je reviens ! ». Heureusement, il ne mit pas longtemps à le trouver. En effet, Sanji était assis, derrière l'habitat avec une grande étendue de mer qui était juste devant lui. Les yeux fermés et la bouche entre-ouverte pour laisser sortir de la fumée, il était là, à passer le temps tout seul, en prenant tantôt de l'air frais, tantôt une bouffée de tabac. Luffy ne savait pas s'il devait le déranger et il décida donc de le regarder, où même plutôt de l'admirer. Le blond avait un visage doux et serein où le calme et la tranquillité se reflétaient. Il avait toujours un œil caché par des mèches de cheveux et une légère barbe qui était étrangement foncée par rapport à sa blondeur capillaire. _Il est vraiment beau._ Après une expiration ou un soupir, Sanji se mit à dire :

-Tu comptes rester là à me regarder encore longtemps ?

Luffy était pris en flagrant délit. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre, étant un peu mal à l'aise. Il décida alors de s'asseoir juste à côté de Sanji et de regarder l'horizon, profitant de cette atmosphère qui inspirait le zen. Sanji, étonné, le regarda quelques instant et se mit lui aussi à regarder au loin. Au fond, il était content que son capitaine est remarqué son absence.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas là-bas avec nous, Sanji ? demanda le chapeau de paille qui regardait toujours la mer

Sanji s'était attendue à cette question mais ne savait tout de même pas quoi répondre. D'une part, il ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi il n'y était pas et d'une autre part, il ne voulait pas lui mentir. Alors que dire ? Il improvisa :

-Pas envie.

Meilleure impro du monde ! Sanji ne lui avait pas menti finalement, il n'avait tout simplement pas envie. Luffy voyait bien que quelque chose clochait. Environ une quinzaine de jeunes femmes sur le bateau et Sanji qui s'en fichait... Plutôt louche, non ? Décidément trop curieux, Luffy ne se retint pas pour surenchérir :

-Et pourquoi tu n'as pas envie ?

Soupir de la part de Sanji. Il n'avait pas envie, c'est tout. Mais le blond n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'une voix non inconnue et sa propriétaire rappliquèrent. Énième soupir du cuistot, il savait que la conversation était déjà terminée.


	2. Chapitre 2

Sanji se retrouva donc encore une fois tout seul. Et oui, son capitaine fut quasi enlevé sous ses yeux, blasés. L'impératrice ne s'était pas gênée. _Aucun respect celle-là !_ Notre cher blond prit entre ses dents la dernière cigarette du paquet et la fit durer longtemps encore. Heureusement, il lui restait encore un paquet.

Ce soir-là, vers sept heure du soir, tout le monde, enfin presque, se dit au revoir. Hancock « enlaça » son Luffy et pleura presque de se séparer de lui.

 _Ridicule_ , se dit Sanji qui était caché par le bâtiment.

Dès le départ des Kujas, tout le monde s'éparpilla sur le bateau, sans même avoir remarqué l'absence constante de leur cuistot. Celui-ci fut déçu mais s'en fichait car pour le moment, il devait préparer le dîner. Ce soir-là, c'était bœuf bourguignon.

A table, le souper se passa de manière festive, tout l'équipage ravi de cette journée. Luffy répondait aux interrogations de certains comme « Pourquoi elle t'a appelé Luffy chéri ? » ou encore « Pourquoi elle parlait de mariage ? » Cette dernière question fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Sanji se leva de table sans même avoir finit son assiette. Apparemment, Luffy était le seul à avoir remarqué, une fois de plus, que le blond s'était éclipsé. Le chapeau de paille finit donc rapidement son assiette en ignorant royalement ses nakamas et sortit ensuite. Il savait où aller ; au même endroit que cette après-midi. Il espérait sincèrement ne pas être dérangé cette fois-ci et pouvoir avoir une vrai discussion avec son nakama. Comme il le pensait, Sanji était encore ici, encore assis et encore en train de fumer. D'habitude, Sanji ne fumait pas autant. Il avait à côté de lui deux paquets de cigarettes. Cela commençait à inquiéter le capitaine.

Avant même d'avoir réagi, Sanji vit le chapeau de paille assis à côté de lui. Un mince sourire étira alors les lèvres du blond qui existait au moins pour quelqu'un.

-Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question. commença finalement Luffy

Un sourire plus grand étira les lèvres de celui qui allait répondre.

-Je n'avais tout simplement pas envie.

 _Louche_ se dit Luffy

-Tu aimes les femmes, non ? Demanda Luffy qui s'attendait déjà à une réponse positif. Mais elle ne vint pas. En effet, Sanji se posait des questions depuis quelques temps. Il lui arrivait de temps en temps de regarder le corps musclé de Zoro ou même d'Usopp mais surtout celui de son capitaine, qui avait en plus une énorme cicatrice. En fait, il les regardait plus que Nami ou Robin. Et ce n'est que maintenant qu'il s'en rendait compte. Pendant sa longue réflexion, Luffy le regardait, plus qu'étonné. Sanji gay ?! Il n'y croyait pas ! Lui qui saignait du nez à la première paire de nichons qu'il voyait, était gay ?! Sanji, trop perdu dans ses pensées, ne voyait pas Luffy qui se rapprochait de lui, pour le faire réagir et parler. D'ailleurs, le chapeau de paille pouvait sentir le parfum enivrant du blond. Ce n'est qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage que Sanji revint à lui. Il regarda dans la direction de son capitaine et se rendit compte de cette promiscuité plus que gênante. Il rougit comme jamais et voulut reculer mais il était acculé, bloqué par le mur contre laquelle il était assis. Un malaise se créa alors entre un Sanji rougissant et un Luffy attentif. Ce dernier ne rougissait pas. Il était très habitué au contact avec les autres. Le capitaine regarda les rougeurs sur les joues de son nakama qui détournait le regard et le trouva vraiment mignon. Mais il voulait en voir plus. Bien plus. Il était attiré par lui. Alors, Luffy se rapprocha encore plus de Sanji qui ne savait pas du tout quoi faire. Il savait que Luffy l'examinait et il savait aussi qu'il rougissait beaucoup. En même temps, qui ne rougirait pas ! Le blond ne savait pas où se mettre, il pouvait entendre la respiration de son capitaine et son cœur accéléré cruellement. Luffy, lui, ne fut que légèrement gêné, il trouvait tellement adorable l'être qui était sous ses yeux qu'il continua. Sanji regretta très vite sa longue réflexion mais se dit aussi qu'avoir Luffy aussi proche était en fait plutôt agréable.

Enfin, ce moment gênant cessa car Luffy prit la parole :

-Tu ne m'as pas répondu. dit Luffy en chuchotant, sachant que Sanji entendrait vu leur faible distance.

En fait non, le moment gênant ne cessa pas, il s'intensifia ! Sanji était perdu !

Il avait du mal à réfléchir à cause de Luffy tout près de lui. Le cuistot arrivait à sentir la chaleur corporel de son capitaine tellement ils étaient proches. Le blond rougit plus que le cramoisi.

Il devait répondre mais il ne voulait pas mentir. Alors que faire ? Dire la vérité ? Lui même ne la connaissait pas ! Il décida de se jeter à l'eau, de toute façon, connaissant son capitaine, il ne le jugera pas.

-Je ne sais pas, Luffy.

Luffy parut étonné et se mit à réfléchir, toujours près de Sanji. Finalement, il demanda :

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es mis à douter ?

Ah. Bonne question. C'est vrai qu'avant, la question ne se posait même pas. _Je pense que tout a commencé cette après-midi. Faut dire qu'elle m'a irrité cette impératrice a prendre Luffy dans ses bras comme ça. En plus, il se laissait faire, comme si c'était normal... Si moi je le prenais comme ça..._ Cette pensée le fit rougir un peu plus. Luffy le regardait réfléchir, déterminé à tout savoir.

 _Du coup, si le fait qu'elle le prenait dans ses bras m'irritais, cela signifie que... je suis jaloux d'elle et pas de lui ? Mais c'est ridicule, qui voudrais prendre Luffy dans ses bras ?_

Sanji jeta un coup d'œil au visage angélique du garçon à côté de lui.

 _Tout le monde... tout le monde voudrais le prendre dans ses bras, il est tellement adorable. Et puis il est le seul à avoir remarqué ma disparition_. Le blondinet décida de lui en faire la remarque, ce qui lui permettait aussi d'esquiver sa question :

-Tu es le seul à m'avoir remarqué, Luffy. Merci.

Le dernier mot ne fut qu'un souffle à peine audible. Assez pour que le brun entende et réponde de manière enjouée :

-C'est normal Sanji ! Je suis le capitaine et c'est mon rôle que tout mes compagnons aillent bien !

Son sourire de trois kilomètres fit fondre Sanji. Mais sa réplique ne lui plaisait pas ; si Luffy était venu le voir, c'était parce qu'il était son capitaine, pour rien d'autre. Cette pensée fit mal à Sanji qui devait se rappeler de la dure réalité : Luffy n'était pas gay. Et même s'il l'était, il y aurait peu de chances pour qu'il veuille sortir avec lui. Triste réalité. Le chapeau de paille fut alerté ; le visage du blond était triste. Le brun se demandait ce qu'il avait fait de mal et voulait absolument des réponses, maintenant. Le brun prit alors le blond par le col, de manière à ce que Sanji le regarde. Il était déterminé :

-Sanji ! Répond moi ! Pourquoi tu agis comme ça !

-...

-Sanji !

-...

Luffy rapprocha encore plus le blond de lui. Ils étaient en fait tellement proches que Sanji sentait le souffle de son capitaine sur ses lèvres. Il se demanda quelle goût elles avaient... Voyant son nakama cramoisi loucher sur ses lèvres, le capitaine comprit. Luffy n'était pas aussi candide que ce que vous croyez ! C'est donc sans hésiter qu'il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Sanji pour un baiser doux et tendre. Mais comme ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait vouloir que ça s'arrête, le baiser s'intensifia, pour finir langoureux. Ils arrêtèrent tout les deux, haletant mais ne détournant pas le regard. Ils se regardaient pour finalement dire en même temps :

-Je t'aime


End file.
